Great Mall Saga Funny
by James
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is about the stylish adventures of Sailor Bath and Body Works and the Bath and Body Works Knight. Now contains chapter 12!!! Chapter 13 will be here in about another week.
1. The Soldiers of Bath and Body Works are ...

Chapter 1 The Soldiers of Bath and Body Works are Awakened!  
  
Jess giggled at James' foolishness. He was pretending to be Tuxedo Mask. James stopped and watched Jess giggle.   
"Wouldn't it be cool if there was really sailor scouts and we were one of them?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah... but you wouldn't be a scout! You'd be a knight!" giggled Jess. Jess and James walked in the park. Jess had her blonde hair back in a ponytail. It swayed back and fourth. James' dark blonde hair was somewhat messy. But that's the way it usually was.   
James and Jess's chat about being sailor scouts and knights continued on. James continued to pretend to be characters from sailor moon and Jess continued to giggle.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sailor Playa sat in her floating dark palace. Sailor Playa was dark and evil. She used the powers of evil to seduce people into buying ugly clothes. Sailor Playa's minion stood in front of Sailor Playa.   
  
"Hello my mistress," said the minion.  
  
"Sailor Build A Bear Workshop, what have you planned?" asked Sailor Playa.  
  
"I have planned to steal all opinions and styles using my Caudian Mouthpiece!" exclaimed Sailor BABW (Build A Bear Workshop). Sailor BABW pulled out a mouthpiece and blew on it. A dark shadow flew out from the mouthpiece. The shadow flew out a small crack in the ship and down to earth. Sailor Playa cackled evilly.  
  
After a few hours of walking through the park they stepped on to the boardwalk. Something was strange. Everyone was dressed in gray!  
  
"Something must be wrong!" shouted Jess. James and Jess looked around the boardwalk. Jess noticed a vampire like person sucking a person's colour out of them.   
  
"That thing is stealing their colour!" shouted Jess.  
  
"It's the negaverse!"  
  
"James! It is not the negaverse! This is real! Come on! Let's go get these peoples colour back!" shouted Jess.   
  
"Jessica! We can't. We need special powers," said James. As if on cue two lockets fell into James and Jess's hand. "Magic Compacts!"  
  
"What? Impossible!"   
  
"Jess, they feel from the sky. They must be able to give us powers! Lemme try! Magical Compact Crystal.... No... The lockets are blue... bath... bath and... Bath and Body Works Power... Make-up!"  
  
Everything became extremely blue and hazy. James was no longer just James. He had armour like Prince Darien's except James' armour was blue. He had become the Bath and Body Works Knight! Jess was now in a sailor scout outfit like Sailor Moon's normal scout outfit except almost all blue. She had become Sailor Bath and Body Works!  
  
"We are the warriors of style!" shouted James.  
"And we fight for healthy skin..." continued Jess.  
"And nice hairstyles, and together we will triumph over bad hair days, we are the Bath and Body Works Soldiers!"  
  
The vampire thing turned towards the two soldiers. "I'll suck your style dry!"  
  
The vampire monster lunged towards Jess.  
"Jess! Watch out! Use your Bath and Body Works Beautiful Scent attack!"  
  
"Bath and Body Works Beautiful Scent!" screamed Jess. A bottle of pink goo fell from the sky and crashed down on top of the vampires monsters head. The vampire paused and growled.  
  
"Let's finish off!" shouted James.  
  
"Bath and Body Works Stylish Makeup!" shouted James and Jess together. A tornado of pink, blue, and purple hit the vampire. The vampire screamed and was destroyed.  
  
The Next Day...  
A small note was found at Jess' door. She opened the small letter.  
  
Dear Sailor Bath and Body Works,  
I'm the Great Mall Store. I was the one who gave you the magic to become the sailor scouts. The compact will teach you new moves and eventually your powers will grow strong. There are many more sailors that will join you. Together you will join together and be able to defeat Sailor Playa.   
  
Jess put away the note and dashed to the phone. Jess called up James.  
  
"James, did you get a letter from this 'Great Mall Store?"  
"Yeah I did!"  
"Looks like we have a mission."  
"To defeat Sailor Playa and find the other Mall Scouts!"  



	2. The Secret of Victoria

Chapter 2 The Secret of Victoria's Compact  
  
Days... weeks.... months.... years...  
  
I've been trapped her too long....  
  
James.... Free me....  
  
"James!"  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
Yes.... It is Jessica.... You're.... Friend...  
  
"Stop it! Jess!"  
  
James shot up. It had been a dream. A strange dream. James thought to himself, 'What was that voice? Could it have been Sailor Playa?'  
  
James stepped out of bed and got undressed. He pulled out some clothes from his drawer and put them on. James opened the door to his room and stepped out. James skipped down the stairway. He walked into the kitchen and there was Jess sitting at the table.  
  
"Jess, why are you here?" asked James. Jess just smiled. James' mom walked into the kitchen and answered his question.  
  
"Jess' parents are going shopping so were watching Jess until the get back," replied James' mom. James' mom walked over to the oven an opened it. She looked inside. "The sausage and bacon still isn't done yet."  
  
James whispered in Jess' ear. "After breakfast meet me in the living room. I have to tell you about my dream."  
  
After breakfast was done Jess and James walked into the living room. Jess sat down on one of the chairs and looked up at James. James explained his dream.   
  
"Interesting. Do you think the voice was Sailor Playa's?" asked Jess.  
  
"At first I did. Now I think it was the voice of the Great Mall," replied James. Jess began to think.   
  
"Let's go to the mall. Maybe we could find some of the other inner mall scouts," suggested Jess.  
  
"We'll only find them if they are in trouble," said James.  
  
"It's still worth a try!" exclaimed Jess. She stood up and lead James out the door.   
  
"Mom, me and Jess are going to the mall!" shouted James. Jess and James walked out the door.   
  
In the dark palace...  
  
Sailor Playa stamped her foot. "Failure!" she screamed. Sailor BABW was on her knees in front of Sailor Playa.   
  
"Please forgive my queen! Give me another chance!" begged Sailor BABW.  
  
"You did gain some style so I'll let you live on."  
  
"Thank you my queen!!! I've developed a new place to attack!" exclaimed Sailor BABW. She pulled out her mouthpiece and blew into it. A shadow came out of the mouthpiece and flew down to earth.  
  
At the Mall...  
  
Tom, Jess' friend from school walked in front of a Victoria's Secrets Store. Tom laughed all the people inside of it. Tom walked foreword. Tom stumbled and collapsed. He had tripped over a locket. Tom picked up the locket.  
  
"Stupid thing! It had to trip me!" shouted Tom. Tom looked at the letters on the locket. It spelled out Secret of Victoria. Tom just shook his head and stood up. Tom stuffed the locket into his pocket.   
  
Tom walked a bit farther before he bumped into James.  
  
"Hey James!"   
  
"Hiya Tom," said James. Tom walked up to James.  
  
"Where is Jess?" asked Tom. "You two are always together."  
  
"She's in the bathroom," replied James. Screams came from the hallway to the bathrooms. "Tom we have to go check it out!"   
  
Tom and James dashed into the bathroom hallway. There were several girls that had been turned gray by a monster shaped like a flower. On the other side of the flower creature was Jess. Jess was getting ready to transform but she needed James' locket to transform. A vine shot form the creature and it chased James and Tom down the hall. Tom and James ran for their lives.   
  
"Tom! We're in big trouble!"  
  
"How can a rose be so powerful!"  
  
The vine grew closer. Closer... closer....   
  
I've been waiting for you... James...  
  
"No!!!"  
  
You can't resist this power... let my powers into you...  
  
The vine was inches away from hitting James.   
"No!" screamed Tom. "Victoria's Secret Compact Make up!"  
  
The locket opened. The area became a gold haze. In the middle of the haze was the Victoria's Secrets Knight!  
  
James' jaw dropped. Tom had become a Mall Store Scout!   
  
"Victoria Beauty Thrust!" shouted Tom. A beam of red and pink shot towards the monster. The beam hit the monster and electrocuted it. The rose creature was paralyzed.   
  
"Jess, let's transform!" shouted James running up next to her. He took out their compacts and held them up in the air.  
  
"Bath and Body Works Power... Make-up!" shouted Jess and James together.   
  
*Bath and Body Works Transformation*  
Everything looked as if it was surrounded by water. Then two shimmery figures appeared. The two magical compacts appeared and combined as one. Ribbons burst from the compact and surrounded the two figures. The Body Works Knight appeared then Sailor Bath and Body Works appeared. They struck a pose and the transformation ended.  
  
"Okay let's finish the rose thing off!" shouted Jess.  
  
"Bath and Body Works Stylish Makeup!" shouted Jess and James. Once again the tornado appeared and turned the creature into nothing but dust.  
  
"We won!" shouted Jess and James jumping up and down. They stopped and looked at Tom.  
  
"Hey it's going to be cool having you on are team now Tom," said James.  
  
"Why do I have to be the Knight of Victoria's Secrets?" whined Tom. Jess and James just laughed.  



	3. Attentian All K-Mart Shoppers

Chapter 3 Attention All K-Mart Shoppers!  
  
"Wow, that movie was awesome! I especially love the part where the girl kinda faints into his arms," Jess told to her best friend Chas about the movie they had just seen.  
  
"Yeah I know it was so dramatic though. Couldn't they have made it oh I dunno a little more shall I say funny?" Chasity enthusiastically told Jess.  
  
As they walked out of the mall Jess glanced toward the entrance of the mall. There Tom stood gawking with James at these couple of girls from school.  
  
"Oh My god!" giggled Jess.  
"What...Oh my god!" Chas answered as she started to laugh.  
  
The two girls walked swiftly over to the two boys.  
  
"Think u can lift your jaw?" Jess teased James.  
  
"Hey shut up at least I don't go seeing chick flicks," James shot back.  
  
"Oh and I'm not a chick?" Jess asked James in a smart alick voice.  
  
"Well look at tom at least he knows how to stare," Chas jumped in.  
  
  
"Hey! I could just as well go tell Dustin about your fantasies Chas so shut up!" Tom offensively shot at Chas.  
  
Chasity looked pretty mad. She was just about to practically pounce on tom when Jess stepped in.  
  
" You guys maybe if you had shut up we could start home!" Jess scolded them.  
  
"Ya," They all agreed and the started home.  
  
In the dark palace...  
  
"You have failed me ONCE again!" Sailor Playa shrieked at Sailor BABW.  
  
" I am sorry oh great one, but Its those kids those mall sailors they keep ruining my plans!" Sailor BABW pleaded.  
  
" Well they are little pesky things aren't they? Well I will give you yet one more but final chance if u fail me again u shall be banished!" Sailor Playa told Sailor BABW.  
  
"Fabulous! I have just the place where many shoppers shop!" Sailor BABW confided and with these words she pulled out her mouthpiece and blew into it. A great shadow immediately flew down to Earth.  
  
Meanwhile at school...  
  
" Hey James!" Jess yelled as she saw James waiting for her at the front of the school doors.  
  
"Oh hi Jess, say I heard they are having a sale at the mall wanna go?" James asked Jess.  
  
"Umm.... Sure I guess nothing better to do." she answered.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey hun can you go get some things on this list for me at k-mart?" Chasity's mom asked her as they walked into the mall.  
  
"Sure I'll meet you by the cinema," Chas replied and she skipped up to k-mart.  
  
As she walked in some guy jumped at her. He looked both ways then ran. As he ran Chas noticed a small object on the ground where the man had been standing. There shimmered a locket. She quickly picked it up. It was pretty but weird color. It was kind of goldish orange and she couldn't read what it said but she just shrugged her shoulders and put it in her pocket.  
  
As she walked around picking things as she went she ran into Tom.  
  
"Hey have you seen Jess?" Chas asked tom.  
  
"Yah, her and James are making fun of all the tacky price tags I'll show you where they are," Tom replied.   
  
When they spotted James, and Jess they quickly stumbled over.  
  
"He..." Jess was in the middle of saying when they heard a scream.  
  
"What was that?" Chas asked.  
  
" I dunno but whatever it was it wasn't good," James answered.  
  
"Come on let's go figure it out," Tom requested.  
  
They ran to where the screaming was. In the middle of the store there was a giant plastic women all orange.  
  
"What the heck?" Tom said.  
  
The giant women stretched and stretched she grabbed tom.  
  
"What did u say boy?" She shrieked.  
  
Tom was very surpassed he shook as the orange women swung him around.   
  
"Time for action James," Jess looked at James and said.  
  
"Yup," James pulled out a locket and so did Jess.  
  
"Bath and Body Works...Makeup!" the yelled in unison.  
  
There was a flash of blue and there in front of Chasity's eyes stood a blue knight and blue sailor.  
  
Then Chasity realized what the locket was.  
  
"K-MART...MAKEUP!" she yelled and suddenly there was a flash of orange and Chasity turned into a sailor.  
  
"NO-WAY!" Jess said stunned.  
  
"Yes way. But come on we gotta get to work," James said to Jess.  
  
"Bath and body works eye shadow platinum!" Jess yelled in a confident voice.  
  
A flash of silver hit the orange women and trying to block it tom fell out of her grip.  
  
" Victoria's Secret.... MAKEUP!" Tom yelled and suddenly he became a knight.  
  
"Victoria's Secret.... Underwear!" Tom yelled and all of the sudden a flash of purple and yellow hit the orange woman.  
  
"She's almost finished but not quite yet!" James yelled and at the same time Chasity and James yelled  
  
"Bath and Body works lemon soap attack!"  
  
"K-mart fleece vest Attack!"  
  
Orange and yellow flung at the orange women and she shattered.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Why do I have to be an orange everything market person," Chas asked in a picky voice.  
  
"Maybe you were an orange in a past life," Tom teased.  
  
"Well were glad to have you," James told Chas.  
  
"Yah definetly," Jess exclaimed.  
  
And they all walked home thinking and wondering what their next villain would be.  



	4. James' New Powers

Chapter 4 James' New Powers!  
  
Sailor Playa's voice rang out throughout the dark palace. "Where is Sailor BABW?!?! I want Sailor BABW! She must face her punishment.   
  
A dark horrible laugh rang out. A new sailor scout appeared in the throne room. She was known as Sailor Target.   
  
"Sailor Target! Why are you here?" asked Sailor Playa.  
  
"I've come to hunt down Sailor BABW," replied Sailor Target.  
  
"Good. Bring me back her mouthpiece," said Sailor Playa. Sailor Target nodded and warped away.   
  
In the Park...  
  
Sailor BABW was hiding in behind a tree. If she could only find he two compacts. With the Bath and Body Works compacts Sailor Playa would surely forgive her. Then she could once again join the Dark Mall Scouts of the Dark Palace.   
  
Jess and James walked by Sailor BABW. Jess gasped as she saw Sailor BABW asleep by the tree.  
  
"James! It's another Sailor Scout!" gasped Jess. James fell to his knees and looked at the sleeping scout. He noticed the mouthpiece by her. James picked up the mouthpiece. He handed it to Jess.  
  
"Jess, hold this while I lift her up," said James. James tried to lift up the scout. He rested her between his arms and even though she was heavy he would be able to carry her. Jess and James walked into the middle of the park. They were trying to get to Chas' house, which was the closet of the 4 scout's houses.   
  
Sailor Target appeared in a tree in the park. She looked around and noticed Jess and James carrying Sailor BABW. "I found you Sailor BABW."  
  
Sailor Target jumped off the tree and ran towards he group. Jess turned her head and saw Sailor Target dashing towards them. "James watch out!"  
  
Sailor Target rammed into James. He toppled to the ground. Sailor BABW rolled out of his hands. Sailor BABW lifted up her head.  
  
"So Sailor BABW you've finally awakened. Now meet you end! Target Price Tags Disappear!" shouted Sailor Target. Millions of knife liked price tags shot towards Sailor BABW.   
  
"K-Mart Fluffy Puff Sweater!"   
  
A large sweater appeared and consumed he price tags. The sweater then vanished. Sailor K-Mart jumped into the battle.  
  
"I am Sailor K-Mart and I the name of cool clothing and all good sailors... I will punish you!" shouted Sailor K-Mart. James lifted up Sailor BABW and Dashed behind a bush. Jess followed him. James laid Sailor BABW down. He took out his locket. Jess took out hers.  
  
"Ready?" asked James.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Jess.  
  
"Bath and Body Works Power... Make-up!" shouted them in unison. Their transformation ended and they became a scout and a knight.  
  
Sailor BABW's eyes grew large. She now knew the true identities of Sailor Bath and Body Works and the Bath and Body Works Knight. Jess and James joined Chas.   
  
"Don't Worry Sailor K-Mart we're hear!" shouted Jess.  
  
"Well you won't be for long! Target Bulls eye symbol!" shouted Sailor Target. A cage with the target symbol painted on I trapped Jess, James, and Chas in it. Sailor Target let out an evil victory laugh. "Now for Sailor BABW!"  
  
Sailor BABW jumped out from behind the bush. "Stop! Sailor Target I know the true identities of Sailor Bath and Body Works and the Bath and Body Works Knight!"  
  
Sailor Target ignored Sailor BABW's plea. "Hand over your mouthpiece and I'll spare you form the wrath of Sailor Playa."  
  
"Jess, Chas" whispered James. "Let's combined our powers and break this cage!"   
  
The three scouts joined hands and began to glow their respected colours. The cage dicinigrated. Sailor Target prepared for her attack against Sailor BABW. James ran towards Sailor Target.   
  
"James! Catch!" shouted Jess as she through the mouthpiece towards James. He caught it.  
  
"Target Supreme Clothing ZAP!!" screamed Sailor Target. Bright yellow clothing with the power of lightening flew towards Sailor BABW. There was a flash of yellow light and like the monsters she had sent, Sailor Build A Bear Workshop was destroyed.  
  
"NO!!!! Bath and Body Works Water Mirage!!" screamed James. A tidal wave of water consumed Sailor Target.  
  
"Cool! James go a new attack!" exclaimed Chas.  
  
"I'm out of here! In the name of the Dark Mall Scouts of the Dark Palace good bye!" shouted Sailor Target. She warped away.  
  
The Next Day at the Pizza Parlor...  
  
Tom sat across from James at the table. Jess and Chas walked into the parlor. Jess sat down next to James and Chas sat down next to Tom.  
  
"It's not fair! You guys fought without me!" whined Tom.   
  
"Its not our fault," said Chas. Tom growled and shot Chas a evil look. "Well James got a new attack! That's good."  
  
James didn't say anything. "And we discovered our enemy is called the Dark Mall Scouts of the Dark Palace. And their leader is Sailor Playa."  
  
"We all better ready, I sense a great battle that is about to begin," finally said James. He looked down into his hands. There was Sailor BABW's mouthpiece. He would protect it with his life.  



	5. Jessica's New Identity

Chapter 5 Jessica's New Identity  
  
"This cant be possible, Chas I mean Laura couldn't have...could she?" Jess asked Chas in a hopeful voice.  
  
Chas looked at Jess it was quite clear Jess was trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't. Tears started flooding down Jessica's face.  
  
Chasity immediately flung down and put her arm around Jess.  
  
"It's okay don't worry we will fix it. Laura can't make people think that for too long," Chas comforted Jess.  
  
"Yah! Sure she can't Laura is supposed to be my friend why did she spread that!" Jess pleaded.  
  
James walked in. He saw Jess crying and froze.  
  
"Jess what happened?" He asked her.  
  
"It's Laura! She told everyone bad stuff about me. All lies because she thinks I spreader a rumor about her!" Jessica's face turned from sad to angry.  
  
"Well if she wants a rumor she'll get a rumor!" Jess ran out of her room.  
  
"Here we go, once Jess gets started you cant stop her," Chas said in a annoyed voice.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"SAILOR TARGET!!!" Sailor Playa shrieked like a banshee.  
  
"Yes oh great one?" Sailor target appeared.  
  
"Since Sailor BABW has failed me I will leave it up to you to steal style!" Sailor Playa confided in Sailor Target.  
  
"Fabulous I have just the stylish place where young girls shop!" Sailor Target exclaimed.  
  
She pulled out a pennywhistle she blew 3 notes and a great shadow surged down to earth.  
  
  
"Yah exactly yah she told me herself," Jess said into the phone with a great big smirk on her face.  
  
"Go ahead tell everyone she won't mind. Well I really have to go bye," Jess said as her wicked smile stretched.  
  
She flung down the receiver. She thought to herself "Hmm they guys went to the mall I might as well go check it out!" With this thought she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.  
  
  
"Hey Chas!" Dustin yelled from the other side of the store.  
  
He was walking over with Zach, and Chris D. He was sooo cute, and popular to Chas.  
  
"Hi, hey Jess is gonna meet me by Claris' wanna go?" She asked the 3 guys shyly.  
  
"Sure why not," Dustin said and Chris and Zach nodded their heads.  
  
As they walked over they bumped in James and Tom.  
  
"Yo sup Dustin," Tom shot at Dustin.  
  
"Hey man n/m/h," Dustin replied.  
  
"Hey you guys I think Jess is over her Ms. Revenge streak wanna go meet her with us?" Chas asked Tom and James.  
  
" Sure why not," They replied.  
  
Jess saw the whole group walking down the mall. Chas looked so funny 1 girl with 5 guys.  
  
" Hey Chas did you win 5 boyfriends?" Jess giggled.  
  
"Very funny," Each said.  
  
"Well this is a girly store we will go to TSX see you guys later," The 5 guys said and they walked away.  
  
As the 2 girls looked around a young girl screamed. And as if it were meant to happen all the other girls started screaming.  
  
"What the...?" Chas started but she noticed what was happening. A glitter-covered girl was flinging sparkles everywhere.  
  
As the sparkles hit some1 the stylish color would drain right out of them.  
  
"Oh no!" Jess yelled but she could do nothing. Without James she wouldn't be able to transform.  
  
"K-mart...MAKEUP!" Chasity yelled and she transformed.  
  
"K-MART STYLE ATTACK!" Chas yelled and as she did an Orange stylish sparkle hit Glitter girl.  
  
"OW THAT HURT," The glitter girl screamed.  
  
"And this will hurt too!" Jess yelled.  
  
She flung all the jewelry and makeup at the glitter girl. The glitter girl became angry.  
  
"How dare you!" She said as she flung a million glitter sparks at Jess.  
  
Jess landed on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Oh no!" Chas yelled.  
  
And with these words Knight Victoria's Secret jumped into action.  
  
"Chas grab my hand lets to the VKA (Victoria K attack)!" He yelled.  
  
The two grabbed hands and concentrated on their powers. A speed of red and orange hit the glitter girl and as it did she shattered.  
  
James walked in.  
  
"Oh no Jess!" He yelled and he jumped down.  
  
Chasity sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh no not...she's she's gone," Chasity weeped.  
  
"No she can't be! No! No!" Tom and James whined.  
  
As if fate a silver glow surrounded Jess and she floated up. As she did she started to transform into the Princess of Style.  
  
"NO possible way!" Chas said.  
  
Jessica floated down and as she did she opened her eyes.  
  
A tiara placed itself on her head and a wings formed on her back...  



	6. The Princess of Style

Chapter 6 The Princess of Style  
  
James, Chas, and Tom stood looking at the princess. She was surely the princess of style. This wouldn't stop Sailor Target. Sailor Target appeared behind the Princess of Style.  
  
"I've got you know my pretty!" shouted Target. She grabbed the princess. "Princess Style I have finally found you."  
  
"Princess Style!" shouted Tom.  
  
"No! Princess Style!" shouted Chas.  
  
"Jessica!" shouted James. He ran towards Princess Style. He was too late Sailor Target warped Princess Style and herself away. "Come on guys! We have to rescue Jess!"  
  
The group ran outside. Everything was black. It was only 3:00 and night had consumed the sky. In the middle of the city stood a large black tower. This was where Sailor Target held Jessica.   
  
Princess Style was in a transparent pillar. She looked around the room she was in. It was darkness. Complete darkness and shadows. Princess Style could only see Sailor Target looking into her mirror. She was watching James, Chas, and Tom.  
  
"They're such fools," laughed Sailor Target. "Now that I have the princess of style nothing can stop me!"  
  
"Stop it! Let me out!" shouted Jess.  
  
"Don't worry princess your only bait for my trap," said Sailor Target.  
  
"Trap?!?" asked Jess. "I won't let you hurt my friends!"  
  
"You can't do anything to stop me princess. Sailor Playa will soon gain her full stylish powers!" cackled Sailor Target.  
  
"I won't let you! Bath and Body works-" began Jess.  
  
"Sorry, but you've forgotten two little things: one, the bath and body works knight is not with you. And two, you don't have your locket," interrupted Sailor Target.  
  
Jess searched for her locket but it was no where to be seen. Sailor Target held up the blue compact.   
  
"On this locket is engraved the secret of stylish power, well it has the first part of the secret. Your friend James has the other locket with the rest of the spell," said Sailor Target.   
  
"How did you know?" asked Jess.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now princess," said Sailor Target. "What matters is getting him here. Sailor Target took out her pennywhistle and blew 2 notes into it. A force field appeared around the pillar. She continued her song with four more notes.   
  
A red ball appeared around James.  
  
"What's happening?" asked James. Chas and Tom jus stood there. James suddenly floated up towards the pillar. He was going faster then the speed of light.  
  
"Now that no one can enter or leave this pillar of darkness and now that I have the Bath and Body Works Knight I can get the style powers for Sailor Playa." grinned Sailor Target.   



	7. A Dying Romance

Chapter 7 A Dying Romance  
  
James was set down in the dark room. He looked around clutching his locket tightly. He took a few steps further.  
  
"Where am I?" asked James. He stepped deeper inot the room. He saw Princess Style.   
"Jess!!" shouted James he ran up to the pillar she was in. "Don't worry! I'll find a way to get you out!"  
  
James pounded on the pillar. The pillar vanished and Jess fell into James' arms. Jess sat up.  
  
"James! Watch out!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
A crystal flew towards James' back. Jess knocked him out of the way. The crystal bearly missed him. Sailor Target appeared. She laughed evilly. Sailor Target took out Jess' locket.  
  
"Hand over you locket James. With it I can awaken the stylish powers," laughed Sailor Target. James held his locket tight. He couldn't let Sailor Target have it.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Victoria's Secret Beauty Thrust!"  
  
"K-Mart Pricetag Collision!"  
  
A mix of pink energy and price tags hit the side of the pillar. It wasn't even a scratch on it.  
  
"There's a force field around it," sighed Tom.  
  
"I guess Jess and James are on their own," said Chas.   
  
Back in the Pillar...  
  
Sailor Target prepared another crystal. "Foolish children" She thew the crystal. This time James could not dodge it.   
  
"James we've got to move!"  
  
"I can't I'm frozen!" shouted James.  
  
"TSX Movie Wave!!" shouted a voice. A beam of movies shot towards the crystal. The movies hit the crystal and it shattered.   
  
"What? Who's there?" asked Sailor Target. A knight jumped in front of Jess and James.  
  
"I am the TSX Knight! I am the guardian of Princess Style!" shouted the knight. So this knight was one of the Inner Mall Store Scouts too.  
  
"Not another pesk!" shouted Sailor Target. "I'm going to get that locket no matter what! Target Bulleye Cage!"   
  
The bullseye wrapped around TSX Knight. He was tossed to the side. Upon reaching the ground he detransformed.   
  
"Kyle!?!?!" shouted Jess. It was Kyle, Jess' friend from school. James stood up.   
  
"You'll never get my locket!" shouted James. Kyle tried to get out of the bullseye. Sailor Target laughed. She took out her pennywhistle and blew a few notes into it. A slate appeared behind James. Restraints attached James to the slate.   
  
"LET ME GO!" screamed James. Jess stood up and tried to pull off the restraints. A shadow hand came up form the floor and knocked Jess out of the way. The shadow then took he locket form James. He couldn't fight the power of the shadow. The locket flew over to Sailor Target then the shadow hand vanished.  
  
"Now I have the two lockets!" cackled Sailor Target. Sailor Target tried to smash the lockets together. "Why won't they combine?"  
  
"Because only those of the Style Court can!" shouted Kyle. He broke free from the bullseye. Kyle ran up and knocked over Sailor Target. The two compacts flew over to Jess.  
  
"Jess! Read the words on the lockets!" shouted James. Jess looked down at the lockets.  
  
"With in these lockets are the powers of style.... With them true love shall be unleashed!" read Jess. The two lockets combined. The room turned into a blue haze. Princess Style was floating in he air. In her hands was a blue scepter.   
  
"No! You've gained the stylish powers!" shouted Sailor Target.  
  
"In the form of a scepter!" continued Kyle. Princess Style pointed the scepter towards Sailor Target.   
  
"Stylish Eternal Bells Ring!" shouted Princess Style. A beam of rainbow colors shot towards Sailor Target. All that was heard was a long horrible scream.   
  
The colors returned too normal. But things were different. James wasn't on the slate anymore and he had a silver crystal in his hands. Jess was on the floor. Was she dying?  
  
"JESSICA! You can't die!" shouted James. Kyle kneeled down by Jess.  
  
"She needs the kiss of life," said Kyle. James didn't pay attention. He was too worried that Jess would die to care about what Kyle was saying.   
  
Kyle leaned over Jess and kissed her. Kyle then turned into a knight! But he wasn't in his normal knight suit. This one was black. Jess opened her eyes.  
  
"Prince Handsome?" asked Jess. The style scepter appeared floating above Jess. She sat up and held on to the scepter. James' crystal vanished. James feel like he had become a shadow. And that he did. James vanished.  
  
Jess turned back into Sailor Bath and Body Works. Kyle became himself again. "Where is James?" asked Jess.  
  
"I'm not sure. Come on this pillar is going to collapse!" shouted Kyle. He stood up and helped Jess up. The dashed down he stairs and out of the pillar.  



	8. The Submarine Knight

Chapter 8 The Submarine Knight  
  
Jess sat on a bench at the park. She was thinking about the battle with Sailor Target. Where did James vanish so mysteriously?  
  
Kyle walked by Jess. He looked at here and wandered why Jess was all alone. Kyle sat down besides Jess he put her arm around her and smiled.  
  
"Hey what's up? Why are you so sad?" asked Kyle with great concern. Jess didn't reply she just sat there thinking about that last battle.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A beautiful melody of the flute filled the Dark Palace. A court of shadows danced around merrily. Sailor Playa nodded her head back and fourth. She smiled but then frowned. "Enough! We must get back to work!" shouted Sailor Playa. The dancing shadows vanished. A young female flute player appeared Before Sailor Playa.  
  
"That was quite beautiful music Sailor Dollar Store but now it is back to work! We must find the Bath and Body Works Knight. He has the Silver Style Crystal. It is the key to awakening the full powers of the great style scepter," said Sailor Playa. Sailor Dollar Store smiled.  
  
"But mistress won't we need to get the Style Scepter?" asked Sailor Dollar Store. Sailor Playa nodded.  
  
"You will use my newest creation the super shadow," said Sailor Playa. A golden flute appeared before Sailor Dollar Store. Sailor Dollar Store played the flute. The room flashed purple. Sailor Dollar Store smiled.   
  
At the Park...  
  
Kyle, Chas, and Tom wear having a meeting. They stood in the center of the park. Tom leaned up against a tree and Kyle was locked deep in thought. Chas voice rang out.  
  
"We need to find James. Isn't that why Jess is sad?"  
  
"Yeah..." said Kyle. "James and her are pretty close? And James has the Silver Style Crystal... that is the key to the ultimate style powers."  
  
Tom and Chas tried to think of where James could be. Chas shook her head.   
  
Jess walked along the boardwalk. She was still trying to figure out where James was. Jess looked up to see a silver skinned lady. She had white hair and white shorts and a white top. Jess stared at the lady. The lady stopped in front of a small girl. The girl somewhat resembled Jess. Jess hid behind a trash can and watched the silvery lady. The Silvery lady grabbed the little girl's head.   
  
"Give me zee ztyle zceptor!" shrieked the silver woman. "I Mariri want zee zceptor!"  
  
Jess gasped. This woman was from the dark palace. Jess took out her locket. It was now shaped differently. It looked like the top of the style scepter, infact it was the top of the style scepter. It looked like three teardrops joined together. Jess held it up in the air.  
  
"Bath and Body Works Stylish Power... Make-up!" shouted Jess. In a blue haze Jess had become Sailor Bath and Body Works!  
  
Jess jumped out to confront the woman. "Hey leave that girl alone!" shouted Jess. Mariri turned towards her and hissed.  
  
"Zoo your zee one?" asked Mariri. The sky suddenly turned green. Then a sailor scout appeared. It was Sailor Dollar Store.   
  
"Mariri! Get the scepter from Sailor Bath and body Works!" shouted Sailor Dollar Store. Jess looked up at Sailor Dollar Store.   
  
"So your the one who sent out this monster? Well your in trouble now!" shouted Jess. Sailor Dollar Store just grinned.  
  
"Mariri handle her! I'll be waiting for you back at the dark palace!" shouted Sailor Dollar Store as she faded away. Mariri dropped the girl and lunged at Sailor Bath and Body Works. Mariri trapped her against a wall. Sailor Bath and Body Works couldn't do anything.  
  
"Please someone! I need your help!" shouted Jess and Mariri's hand grew closer.  
  
"Submarine Aqua Orb!"  
  
An orb of lightening and bubbles hit Mariri knocking her away from Jess. Jess looked up on the top of a booth. There was a masked knight who had just saved her.   
  
"I am the Submarine Knight! With the power of water and justice you shall be punished!" shouted the knight. Sailor Bath and Body Works took out her locket.   
  
"Now how the heck do I get this thing to become a scepter?" asked Jess.   
  
"Sailor Bath and Body Works, you must be the princess of style to use the style scepter. Shout Stylish Beauty Make-over!" told the Submarine Knight.   
  
Jess nodded and held up her locket again. "Stylish Beauty Make-over!"   
  
Golden ribbons flew around Sailor Bath and Body Works. The area became a hazy gold. Princess Style's wings unfolded and she had become the princess of style, Princess Style.  
  
Princess Style held out her locket. A handle appeared on it and she grabbed onto the now formed scepter. Princess Style spun the scepter around and pointed it towards Mariri.   
"Grande Aqua Hallucination!" shouted Princess Style. Several beams of total destruction shot from the scepter. It hit Mariri. When the smoke cleared Mariri was standing there totally unharmed. "Huh? Why didn't it work?"  
  
"This is as super shadow monster. It must be in its shadow form before it can be destroyed," said the Submarine Knight.  
  
"We'll handle that! Chain Mall Store Power Attack!"   
  
It was the Inner Mall Store Super Combo Attack! That would mean the Victoria's Secrets Knight, Sailor K-Mart, and the TSX Knight was there!  
  
Mariri was hit with a full blast off power. The solid body of Mariri became nothing but a shadow.  
  
"Now Princess Style!" shouted the Submarine Knight.   
  
"Grande Aqua Hallucination!" shouted Princess Style. Once again the attack began and flew towards the shadow. The shadow let out a loud shriek and vanished. The style scepter became a locket again and Princess Style turned back into Sailor Bath and Body Works. Jess looked towards where the Submarine Knight was.  
  
"Hey Mr. Submarine Knight-" began Jess. But the Submarine Knight had already left. "He's gone! Where did he go?"  
  
Jess thought to herself, 'He reminded me of James. Hmmm...'  
  
Later....  
  
Kyle, Jess, Chas, and Tom sat at the ice cream parlor. Chas was finishing up her sundae.   
  
"The Submarine Knight... Who was he?" asked Jess. Kyle shrugged. Chas and Tom had a clueless look on there face. Jess looked up into the ceiling. She had new powers, there was a new ally, or was he an ally? And there was a new villain to handle. What next?  



	9. The Silver Mask

Chapter 9 The Silver Mask  
  
1:35 PM-  
Jess sighed and walked down a long street. She was thinking about the Submarine Knight and James. She missed James. Why wasn't he back yet? Jess looked up at the wall of a building and saw a large poster. On it was written an advertisement for "The Silver Masked Ball."  
  
"That looks interesting," said Jess. She read what was written on the side outloud. "For all those looking for lost friends come to the Silver Masked Ball."  
  
Chas peeked out from behind the corner of a building and saw Jess reading the poster. Chas heard what Jess was reading off the poster.  
  
'That sounds like an attack from the Dark Palace. I better go tell Kyle and Tom.' thought Chas. She walked down the street opposite from Jess. Along the way she met up with a familiar friend...  
  
"Hiya Laura," grunted Chas. It was Laura the evil girl who spread the rumor about Jess.   
  
"So Chasity what are you doing? Where is you little friends Jessith and Jameso."  
  
"Hey! I'm going to go meet my friends somewhere. And don't call James and Jess names!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? I hate Jess right now. She spread the rumor about me. Now everyone thinks I'm unstylish. I need to find more style."  
  
More style? She probably could be one of the soldiers of the Dark Palace if she was a Sailor Scout. Chas pushed Laura aside and continued walking. She soon reached the park. There was Dustin.   
  
"I guess my news can wait," thought Chas and she walked up to Dustin and said 'hi.'  
  
2:55 PM-  
Tom was in the school-studying hall. He was working really hard to try and get some stuff for school. It was time for his break. Tom stood up and walked out of the building. He wanted to take a walk around school campus. When Tom was outside he saw Laura walking around the school. Tom wasn't paying attention after he noticed Laura and bumped into her.   
  
"Hey watch where you're going!!! You clod! Are you trying to harm Stylish me?" asked Laura. Tom grunted and turned away. He walked as far as he could. Tom didn't like Laura. She was the one who was always a pain to Jess and spread rumors about James and Jess going out. Tom returned to the school building to study.  
  
4:24 PM-  
Kyle was all alone in his large house. Jess, Tom, and Chas hadn't come for the Great Mall Scout meeting. Where were they? Kyle was mad. He needed to go outside for a little to get some fresh air.   
  
Kyle stepped outside his lonely empty mansion. This was really weird. It was only 4:30 and it was pitch black outside. The only light was the strange glow coming from a girl across the street. It was Laura from school. She was always trying to hit on him but he'd never like her. Laura right away noticed Kyle and ran up to him.   
  
"Hi Kyle! I see you not with your friends," said Laura.  
  
"Yeah. Your point?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Well I was thinking we could gone on a walk," suggested Laura. She was now hanging onto Kyle's arm.   
  
"Get off!"   
  
Kyle pulled his hand away from Laura. Kyle tried to walk away from Laura but she grabbed on to his arm again.  
  
"I said get off!" shouted Kyle. He couldn't break free from her grasp. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He felt as if his style was leaving him. Kyle pushed her away from him.  
  
"Don't you get it? I don't like you! Go away! I have nothing to do with you! Go away!" shouted Kyle. Kyle ran away from Laura. He never wanted to see her again. Laura screeched. She stomped off angrier than ever.   
  
It was several hours later. Jess was dressed in her best dress. She wore a mask over her face to hide her true identity. Her real mission at the Silver Mask Ball was to try and find James.  
  
The ballroom was filled with masked people. They were all coupled up and dancing around. Jess felt so alone without a partner. She started having a flash back from her past. Visions of James...  
  
**Flashback**  
Jess was standing all alone on the dance floor. That slime bag boyfriend of her's had left her for Laura. Crystal tears rolled down Jess's face. Jess felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly around.   
  
There was James. He was there to comfort her. He was always there for her when she was down. He took Jess's hand and they began to dance. Jess soon cheered up.   
  
"Oh James..."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Jess felt a hand on her shoulder. Jess turned around like she had done before. "James..."  
  
She saw it wasn't James behind her but a masked man in a tuxedo. He was wearing all blue. 'This guy looks so familiar' thought Jess.  
  
"Care to dance?" asked the man. Jess nodded and she began to waltz with the man. This seemed so familiar to her. She couldn't put her finger on what this reminded her off. Jess looked at a nearby clock and saw what time it was. Only 6:45. She wondered how the others were doing.   
  
It had only been 30 minutes when it happened. The whole room began to shake. Do to the earthquake Jess and the man were pushed into the balcony. Jess was getting close to the edge. She was almost over the balcony. Jess had to step back again. Jess grabbed the man's arm. They toppled over the side of the balcony and pummeled to the ground. His silver mask flew off. Jess could only see a little blur of his face and he transformed into....  



	10. Rising of the Dark Palace

Chapter 10 Rising of the Dark Palace  
  
The Submarine Knight grabbed Jess' hand. He used his other to grab hold of a ledge. Jess and the Submarine Knight were hanging from a balcony.   
  
"Don't let go of me!" cried Jess.   
  
"I won't"  
  
That voice. I sounded so familiar to Jess. She hadn't noticed the voice the last time. Jess couldn't put her finger on who the voice was.   
  
"Climb up on my back and on to the balcony," said the knight. Jess did as she was told and climbed up on the balcony. She put her hands on Submarine Knight's and tried to pull him up.  
  
"Look the Submarine Knight and his princess," siad a gloomy familiar voice. Jess looked up and she saw where the gloomy voice came from. It was Sailor Dollar Store. She pointed her flute towards Submarine Knight.  
  
"Its time Submarine Knight for you to meet your maker!" exclaimed Sailor Dollar Store. "Dollar Store Falling Price Tags!"  
  
A barage of price tags flew towards the Submairne Knight. They crashed into the balcony. The area was filled with smoke. Jess screamed and tried to clear the smoke away. She was too late though. The only thing she could see was the Submarine Knight falling from the balcony to his doom. Jess screamed as she watched her friend fall.  
  
"NNNNNOOO! Submarine Knight!!" cried Jess and she reached for the knight. Why hadn't she moved faster? If she had she could've saved him...  
  
"Now princess meet your end!" shouted Sailor Dollar Store. she held out her flute on fro mthe end of it shot out a long silver katana. Jess screamed and quickly got up. Jess ran bakc into the building followed by the katana/flute weilding scout.   
  
Jess ducked into a small room. The bed in it was covered with vines and the vanity was destroyed. The furniture was painted black and covered with vines. This palace was turning dark and evil.  
  
"I should've know this was really a plan from the Dark Palace," whispered Jess. She took out her communicator and Chas', Tom's, and Kyle's faces appeared on it. "Guys! I'm at the Silver Castle. I came here for the Silver Mask Ball and it turns out it was all set up by the Dark Palace."  
  
"Okay Jess we'll be right there."  
  
Jess turned off her communicator. She stood up. A long screech echoed through the corridor. The wooden door seperating the corridor from the room burst open and Sailor Dollar Store with her katana/flute ready to kill. Jess screamed with all her might and fell on to the bed. Jess was frozen in pure fear. The blade was only inches from her head when something she would never expect to happen did.  
  
"Submarine Aqua Orb!"  
  
"S-su-su-submarine knight?!!?!?" stuttered Jess. There he was the Submarine Knight. He had rescued her from Sailor Dollar Store. Sailor Dollar Store was on the ground. She stood up and faced the Submarine Knight.   
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"Nothing can kill a knight of the Great Mall Stores," replied the Submarine Knight.  
  
"I killed you once. I'll kill you again," threatened Sailor Dollar Store. She readied her katana/flute. Submarine Knight prepared to block.   
  
The Submarine Knight launched towards Sailor Dollar Store knocking her out of the room. Sailor Dollar Store backed away from the knight.   
  
"Take this! Dollar Worth Sword!" shouted Sailor Dollar Store. She launched a wave of energy and the Submarine Knight. Jess ran out of the room and saw the attack fly. The knight was smashed through a wall and into the palace. Once again the Submarine Knight was defeated. Jess looked around the corridor. It was more evil looking than ever. Vines grew across the halls and everything was almost black except for some small bits of silver on the ground. Jess ran back into the room and into the bathroom. Sailor Dollar Store followed her. She wasn't goign to let the princess escape. Jess locked the door to the bathroom. She took out her locket. It was the only way to stop Sailor Dollar Store. The blade of the katana/flute stabbed through the door.   
  
Chas, Kyle, and Tom stood outside the Silver Castle. They took out their lockets and prepare to transform.  
  
"Okay! Let's go help Jess!" exclaimed Chas.  
  
"This place is totally ugly," commented Tom. The castle was morphing into a horrible evil place. It was no longer silver and gorgeous but black and vile.   
  
"Well lets go," siad Kyle. The three held their lockets into the air.  
  
"TSX Power... Make-up!"  
"K-Mart Power... Make-up!"  
"Victoria's Secret Power... Make-up!"  
"Inner Mall Scouts Power... Transform!!!"  
  
The trio was now the three of the inner mall scouts, the TSX Knight, Sailor K-Mart, and Victoria's Secret Knight. The three dashed into the castle. In the corridors were statues of guests that had been in the castle for the ball. The were all stone and covered in vines.   
"Their style has been sucked out of them," muttered Kyle.  
  
Jess held her locket high into the air. "Bath and Body---"  
  
Sailor Dollar Store had got through the door and watched Jess begining to transform. "So you really are a Mall Store Scout? Figures."  
  
Jess turned to Sailor Dollar Store. She backed up and bumped into a sink. or atleast that is what she though it was. It looked more like a broken fountain rather than a sink. Vines wrapped themselves aroudn the pipes and instead of water blood came from it. Above the sink was a mirror covered with vines.   
  
"Dollar Worth Sword!!" shouted Sailor Dollar Store. She launched her attack again except there was a different outcome this time. Jess dove down and the attack reflected off the mirror and zoomed right back and Sailor Dollar Store. She let out a long painful scream and was turned to stone. Jess looked at the statue of Sailor Dollar Store.   
  
"Well atleast another of the Dark Palace sodiers are gone," said Jess. She held up her locket again. "Bath and Body Works Stylish Power... Make-up!"  
  
Jess transformed into Sailor Bath and Body Works. She ran down the corridor. She could see in the distance 3 figures. They looked awefully familiar.  
  
"Kyle! Chas! Tom!" shouted Jess. She rna up to them and hugged them. "I was so scared! i'm so glad your here."  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" shouted Tom. "Something bad is going to happen I know it."  
  
The mansion began to shake. The mansion had become a dark and evil place and now was flying high above the city. Several green vines shot up out of hte ground wrapping around the scouts.  
  
"Welcome to the Dark Palace sailors..." said a dark and evil voice. "Your in my play house now."  
  
The voice laughed. That menacing evil laugh could kill a person. It must be the voice of Sailor Playa. She had set it all up to trap the Inner Mall Scouts. The mansion was no longer a mansion but the Dark Palace. It was the home of the Dark Sailors and their leader Sailor Playa. These thoughts came together for Jess.   
  
'This is all my fault. If I hadn't come here to find James the scouts wouldn't be trapped,' thought Jess. A small tear rolled down Jess' face. She would never see her friends again.  
  
"Stylish Moon Shine!"  
  
A white light filled the room. The vines were gone. whatever had launched that attack had cleared away the vines from the scouts. It was now time for the ultimate battle. The Inner Mall Store Scouts VS the powers of Sailor Playa and the Dark Palace.   
  
Sailor Bath and Body Works, Sailor K-Mart, the Victoria's Secrets Knight, and the TSX Knight stepped into the main hall of the building. At the head of the room was a tall throne. In it sat a shadowy figure with two glowing yellow eyes. The shadowy figure stood up and walked foreword.  
  
It was a Sailor Scout. She was wearing a black mask blocking her face. "I'm glad you could make it Sailor Scouts. Prepare for my nightmare!"  
  
Sailor Playa put her hand to the mask and slowly moved it away. 


	11. Sailor Playa's True Identity

Chapter 11 Sailor Playa's True Identity  
  
The mask was removed from the face. Sailor Playa's true identity was revealed. No more secrets. Now was the final battle and only one side would survive.  
  
…Laura…  
  
"Sailor Playa is… Laura!!" exclaimed Kyle. The other scouts gasped and turned to each other. They all were thinking they should've known. The signs Laura had given off earlier should've told them. How stupid they could've been to not see through this whole bit. It was obvious that the Silver Mask ball was a set up to lure the sailor scouts to the Dark Palace. It had worked and now the scouts were trapped. They weren't even at full power! They would need the Bath and Body Works Knight to reach full power.  
  
'Why couldn't I see it?' thought Chas. 'It felt like Laura was draining my style. I should've known she was from the Dark Palace. If it wasn't for me than I could've stopped this from happening and Jess would be safe…'  
  
'This is all my fault...' thought Tom. 'I could've guessed Laura was Sailor Playa. Or atleast known she was from the Dark Palace. She was so worried about style...'  
  
'That kiss...'thought Kyle. 'It drained my style... I sohuld've known now its all my fault. I'm going to have to fix it!'  
  
Kyle ran foreward halfway into the banquet hall. He stared at Sailor Playa. "Where is James?!?!?"  
  
"You mean the Bath and Body Works Knight? I didn't do anything. It was the girl who destroyed his heart and banished him,"said Sailor Playa. Sailor Playa pointed to Jess. "Thank you Jess for destroying the Baht and Body Works Knight for us."  
  
"NOOOOO!"screamed Jess. "I didn't. I wasn't me!"  
  
"You kissed someone who was not the real Prince Handsome proving you have no feelings for him breaking his heart!" laughed Sailor Playa.   
  
"I am the real Prince Handsome! I know because I became him when I kissed-" said Kyle. He stopped in the middle of his sentence. He kissed Jess and banished James. It wasn't Jess' fault it was his.  
  
Jess shook her head. Small tears ran down her cheek. The one person she really cared about was gone because of her. She looked up at Sailor Playa. Sailor Playa looked like something horrible was going to happen. Jess looked to the walls and saw the panels move. Small needles poked out of the panels.  
  
"Kyle watch out!!!"cried Jess. The needles fired. They each hit Kyle. And each timea needle hit Kyle a screeched was let out. Jess fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. Her tears ran down through her fingers. Kyle collapsed to the ground. Tom and Chas ran foreward to help Kyle. When they reached him though it was too late...  
  
"He's de...dead..." stuttered Chas. Chas fell to her knees next to Kyle and cried. One of their own was... dead.  
  
Tom ran foreward angry. He wouldn't let another die. "Your toast Sailor Playa!"  
  
"Not so fast!" exclaimed Sailor Playa holding out her palm to Tom.Vines shot up from the ground and the ceiling wrapping around Tom. He was now suspended in mid air. There was a small shaking of the vines.  
  
"Let me go!" shouted Tom. Electricity shot out of the vines. Tom let out a long painful scream. The vines removed themselves from Tom. Tom's burnt body toppled on to the ground. Tomlayed their crumpled up only a couple feet away from Kyle. Jess stood up and stepped foreward. Two of her friends were dead and one could never return to this world.   
  
"James... I love you..." whispered Jess. Another tear slithered down her face. Her locket began to glow. Sailor Playa walked foreward in front of Chas. Chas slowly stood up. A sword emerged form the floor. Sailor Playa grabbed on to it.   
  
"It is time for you to face me," said Sailor Playa. She handed the sword to Chas. She hten formed a sword out of shadows. "This battle will be fought fairly. The winner will earn the stylish powers."  
  
The swords hit each other. A loud clank rang from the swords. Another clank. And again. The battle raged on. Jess could only stand there. She didn't know howto react to this. Her friends were dying one by one. She wouldn't let this one die.  
  
"Stop!" shouted Jess. She took the locket off of her bow and held it out. "Laura... you can have my locket... Just don't kill anymore of my friends."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way," said Sailor Playa. She took a few steps foreward and grabbed the locket form Jess' hands. Blue ribbons circled around Jess. She was know destransformed. Sailor Playa had the stylish powers. Their was no way to win this battle. Style would be no more...  
  
Sailor Playa screamed. Chas removed her sword from Sailor Playa's back. Sailor Playa toppled to the ground and squeled. Chas sighed. She dropped her sword. Jess jumped over Sailor Playa's body. She caught Chas before she collapsed. Jess cried on Chas' shoulder.   
  
"You did it Chas!" exclaimed Jess asshe hugged Chas. Sailor Playa lifted up her head slowly. Using all her force Sailor Playa crawled towards a small black chest in the corner. Sailor Playa Lifted herself up and opened the cover. Using her shoulder Sailor Playa pushed the chest open. Jess and Chas were too busy crying to notice Sailor Playa.   
  
Sailor Playa reached into the chest and pulled out a clarinet. She leaned her back up against the chest and took a deep breath. Putting the reed to her mouth she blew into it. Out came a shadow.  
  
"Mistress you've called me?" hissed the shadow.  
  
"I am about to die... I need to combine with you to live on..." said Sailor Playa. The shadow flew into Sailor Playa. Sailor Playa stood up. Her eyes glowed yellow. Chas looked up and saw Sailor Playa walking towards them. Chas let go of Jess and she turned around. Sailor Playa screamed as her true monster form was released. Sailor Playa's hair turned to snakes. Her body began to grow. It became larger... and larger.... CRASH! Sailor Playa broke through the roof. Sailor PLaya was no longer human. Shewas a monster...  
  
"I am now Medusa queen of the shadows!" cackled the monster. Chas and Jess could only stare at this enormas beast. 


	12. Return Of James

Chapter 12 Return of James  
  
The two girls could only stare at the monster. It was hideous. Snakes substituted for hair and the creature's face was a pale green. The whole outlook made Jess' blood curdle.   
  
"Chas! I think its time we finish this monster off!" shouted Jess. Chas now standing a few feet away form Jess just staring at the monster. How in the world could just Jess and Chas beat this creature? They needed James, Tom, and Kyle. Without them they were powerless. But two of them now lay dead and one was no where to be found.   
  
Medusa let out a horrid laugh. She put her hands wide apart. A beam of green electricity formed between her hands. She lifted the beam high above her head. Gathering her energy Medusa heaved the giant beam at the two scouts.   
  
A scream of pain and Chas skidded across the large room. Chas' breaths were scarce. She lifted her head up with the little strength she had left. There was Jess just standing there not one scratch on her. Somehow the attack had missed her. But there was something different about Jess. This girl that stood in front of her was no longer the fun loving Jess that she had once knew. This girl was different. She was more mature than the old Jess. This Jess was determined. She would defeat this creature once and for all and avenge Tom and Kyle's death. She was determined to find James no matter how long it took her.   
  
"Medusa! I am the Princess of Style! With the power of the style scepter I shall punish you once and for all! In the name of all Style Scouts everywhere I will punish you!" screamed Jess.   
  
"NO!" shouted Chas. Jess turned to the weak Chas and smiled.   
  
"Chas, this is my destiny."  
  
"No, Jess I won't let you face her alone!" exclaimed Chas. Jess gave Chas a smile. The smile explained all to Chas. Not knowing how though Chas understood Jess must face Medusa by herself. Chas laid her head back and wished that Jess would survive and somehow they would all meet again. Chas grew pale and died...  
  
"So the little princess think she can stop me?" cackled Medusa. Medusa launched another beam except this one was twice as large. When the beam hit the ground all there was, was a flash of light. The light filled the world and made even the darkest places shine. For this was the light of style. Though Medusa was sure this meant the light had shown for the last time. But this was only the beginning. It was the beginning of the new era. The Style Era of the 21st century. And this era will not be destroyed or stopped by any creature as low as Sailor Playa!  
  
When finally the light had faded Jess was no longer there. In her place stood Princess Style, style scepter in hand. "Stylish Eternal Bells Ring!" shouted Jess. A rainbow beam shot from the scepter. Her attack thought failed to affect the overgrown beast. Medusa only retaliated with a beam or lightening.   
  
"We're equal..." stuttered Jess.  
  
"Impossible. I used my strongest shadow! I have to be stronger than you!" shouted Medusa.  
  
"Face it Medusa! We're equal! Any attack we throw we'll counter each other!" screamed Jess. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't beat Medusa...  
  
"I'll defeat you by increasing the odds!" cackled Medusa. Jess only stared at her in confusion. What did she mean by 'increasing the odds'?  
  
The loud caw rang out and a small blackbird flew out of the shadows. The bird swooped down towards Jess catching her totally off guard. Its cold sharp beak hit the flesh on Jess' hand and it flew away. When Jess recovered from the attack she noticed something was missing. The crow had grabbed the style scepter!  
  
Jess just realized she had turned her back to Medusa. Jess let out a painful scream as the electricity beam hit her. She flew foreword and then down to her knees. Jess couldn't even catch her breath when another blast hit her. Jess couldn't take much more. Another attack. Jess was now sprawled on the floor. Jess took a deep breath and sighed, "I love you James..."  
  
"Stylish Moon Shine!"  
  
A blade of light shot out of the shadows. It shot right through the crow. The crow dropped the scepter and faded away. The scepter fell to the ground. But only a few feet away from the ground a hand grabbed it. Jess opened her eyes and looked closely at the person who had caught the scepter. It the Submarine Knight! No! It was… James!  



End file.
